


I Feel Better Already

by usagiimomo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usagiimomo/pseuds/usagiimomo
Summary: Amelie is a stunningly attractive ballerina, and Angela is an easily flustered medical student that helps part time in the schools doctors office. Amelie sprains her ankle, and Angela is the one to help her.Mindless smut.





	I Feel Better Already

       “Amelie?” The blonde nurse stepped out of the small closed-off room she had been in, glancing around the room as if the name could belong to anyone but the sole other person in there before her eyes locked onto her clipboard again.

       Amelie lifted a slender, pale hand, “Mhm.” She pushed herself up from where she sat, a small pained grunt escaping her with the slightest grimace before she adjusted herself quickly and returned to her typical stoic state. “It’s nice seeing you again, Angela.”

       Angela noticed the limp of the other woman and stepped closer to assist her in walking, letting her lean on herself if needed. “What happened this time?” She rested her hand on her back to balance her. She still found herself a little flustered when Amelie accepted her help and rested a hand around onto her waist to keep balanced as Angela helped her into the back office.

       “Dance practice. I landed on my foot wrong. I do believe it’s only a sprain.” Amelie explained as she was helped up onto the seat, watching the flush in Angela’s cheeks get just noticeably deeper when their hands brushed as Angela stepped back and made sure Amelie was sat before turning her focus back on her clipboard to write notes.

       She gave a small nod and looked at her ankle. “Can you get your leg up on the bed? We need to make sure it’s actually just a sprain.”

       Amelie slipped her flat off before propping her leg up on the bed in front of her, tugging at the leg of her leggings to pull them up more to give a better look at the swollen ankle. She kept her eyes on Angela, watching her set the clipboard down before rolling her sleeves up and making her way back over to examine her ankle.

       She kept her touches gentle while she prodded at the swollen area, glancing at Amelie to watch her reactions but only ended up looking away in mild embarrassment each time eye contact was made.

       “You’re very pretty.” Amelie kept her eyes locked on Angela, a small smile forming when Angela had to look fully away to hide her face for a moment.

       “Thank you,” was all she could get out before clearing her throat and focusing all of her attention on Amelie’s ankle, gently rotating her foot to see what did and didn’t cause discomfort. She stopped when Amelie finally let out a grunt to signal her ankle wasn’t wanting to twist anymore. “It does seem to only be sprained. I’m sure you know that means you need to stay off of it as much as possible the next few days, and to keep an eye on it to make sure it doesn’t get any worse, yes?”

       Amelie nodded.

       “That includes dance practices.”

       “I know.”

       “We can get you a note to miss practice without any trouble, using that ankle can only make it worse in the long term. It’s better to miss a couple practices now than to sit out for months, later.” She went back over to look through the cabinets until she found a roll of bandage.

       “I’m not going to practice on it.” Amelie watched her, mild annoyance in her voice.

       She nodded. “Good.” Bandage in hand, she pushed Amelie’s pant leg up just a bit more before carefully wrapping the fabric around her ankle.

       “Are you always this tense with patients?” Amelie asked. “That can’t be good for anyone.”

       “Ah,” Angela looked a little taken off guard by the question. “Am I tense?” She let out a nervous chuckle.

       “Very.”

       She shook her head. “No, I’m not, actually. I’m just..” She trailed off, unsure of what to say.

       “Do I make you nervous?” Amelie leaned back on her hands, watching her face.

       “No!” Angela quickly shook her head. “I mean..” She shrugged and went quiet again, struggling to come up with anything on the spot to tell her.

       “Hm.” She kept her eyes focused on her face.

       Angela stayed quiet for a moment as she finished up the bandage on her ankle. “..You’re pretty too.” Her face turned red again the moment the words came out. “I’m sorry, that was..very unprofessional.”

       “Oh? Thank you.” Amelie smiled, pulling her leg up to gently feel that the bandage was secure. “Don’t be so stressed. This is just a part time college job. You’re not actually a doctor yet. Say what you want.”

       “I guess you’re not wrong.” Angela took a step back to give her space to get down, rubbing her arm nervously.

       Amelie reached to hold onto Angela’s shoulder as she stepped down from the bed. “You’re ridiculously tense, Angela.” Her hand slid from her shoulder down to her waist, eyes on her again.

       Of course this only made Angela tense more, and Amelie chuckled. “You helped me, doc. Why don’t I help you too?” Her voice was lower now, and Angela felt a shiver go down her spine.

       “What are you saying?” Angela glanced at her just long enough to try to read her expression. 

       “I'm saying let's relax you.” She rubbed her hand over her waist, using her free hand to push a piece of hair from Angela's face. 

       Angela's eyes immediately went to the open door, but she showed no signs of resistance to Amelie.  “Here?” Was all Angela could get out from her foggy brain, causing Amelie to laugh. 

       “Did you have another time and place planned?” She teased, pulling Angela with her as she moved to close the office door.

       “What if someone else shows up?” Angela whispered, grasping the sides of Amelie’s shirt at this point.

       “Would you leave a patient for another one regardless?” Amelie brushed a hand over her cheek, resting it on her neck until Angela finally looked at her.

       “I guess I wouldn’t.” Angela’s fingers kneaded at her shirt nervously as she looked at the other woman, her stomach twisting itself into knots at how close she was to her. She’d never admit she’d only hoped of a situation like this with the woman she passed in the halls casually, knowing just enough to say hello to in passing.

       “You’re even prettier up close,” Amelie murmured, pressing a kiss to the corner of Angela’s lips.

       She let out a soft, nervous laugh, leaning more into Amelie. “You’re pretty always. But I’m sure you know this already.”

       “It’s still nice to hear,” she hummed and pressed a kiss onto her neck, causing a small gasp from the blonde woman.

       The noise brought a smirk to Amelie’s lips as her hands slid up the back of Angela’s shirt, fingers running over the clasp of her bra.

       “May I?” She closed her eyes, pressing more kisses to her neck. Angela nodded, and she had no hesitation in unclasping the bra. Angela reached to help pull the bra out from under her shirt, looking at Amelie when she stood straight again to look at her.

       Angela let her eyes close, a shaky breath escaping her lips while her hands grasped at Amelie’s wrists as she moved her hands up to caress at her breasts.

       Amelie watched her, sliding her hands back to her waist before guiding Angela so she was the one pressed against the door.

       Eyes open again, Angela watched Amelie push her shirt and lean down to kiss at her exposed chest. She ran her fingers through her dark hair, biting at her lip to repress any noises from coming up when Amelie’s mouth traveled over to her nipple. Amelie looked up at her, and Angela quickly looked away to avoid eye contact.

       Amelie kissed down her stomach, hands reaching to undo the buttons of her pants. She tugged them down to her thighs before pulling at Angela to get her to sit on the ground. Once she was sat, Amelie between her legs, Angela kicked her shoes off and she pulled her jeans off her, dropping them off to the side.

       “Are you feeling okay with where this is going?” Amelie looked at her, rubbing her hands up her thighs slowly.

       Angela took a moment to take in what was happening before she nodded. “I’m okay.” She reached a hand over to one of Amelie’s, gently tugging her hand up farther between her legs.

       Amelie smiled a bit and rubbed her fingers over the fabric of her panties, smiling more at the soft noise it caused from Angela who found herself looking away once again.

       “Don’t be so ashamed. It’s a compliment to hear you make these noises.” Amelie tugged at her underwear, Angela adjusting to help pull them off before they landed where her pants were.

       “I’m not exactly used to situations like this.” She admitted, closing her eyes as she ignored the fact she was half naked in her school’s nurse’s office with a girl between her naked legs. Her eyes opened again when she she felt Amelie pressing kisses to her inner thigh.

       “I’ll be gentle.” She mumbled between kisses as she moved lower between her legs. She blew a gentle breath of hot air against the sensitive skin, letting out a small hum at Angela’s hands getting tangled into her hair for something to hold on to.

       Angela rested her head against the door behind her and closed her eyes, letting out a gasp louder than intended when she felt Amelie’s tongue against her. She took a hand from her hair to cover her mouth, trying to muffle whatever noises the door wouldn’t keep completely muffled.

       Amelie kept it slow, even teasingly slow at times, running her tongue over her until she felt her getting more used to what was happening. She reached a hand up to her breast, Angela leaning into her touch, as she started sucking on her clit.

       The change pulled another breathy noise from Angela, instinctively tugging at Amelie’s hair. Amelie let out her own pleased noise in response and pulled back. Angela looked down at her, pushing her dark hair from her face. Amelie glanced at her before returning to where she was, pressing her tongue against her again.

       Amelie continued alternating between sucking and licking at the sensitive skin, varying between teasingly slow to overwhelmingly faster, whatever would draw out the most noise from the blonde woman. 

       Angela brought her thighs in closer, pushing Amelie’s head just a bit more as she felt the warmth pooling in her lower belly. “Amelie-” her soft gasping started going uneven, her fingers grasping at her hair more.

       Amelie just let out a hum, pressing her face closer and flicking her tongue over her clit in circular motions until Angela was gripping at her hair, leaning forward to push more into the stimulation and letting out whiny breaths as she let her body become overwhelmed by the warmth throughout.

       She kept her tongue pressed against for a short moment, slowing her movements until eventually pulling away once Angela had loosened the hold on her hair and relaxed back against the door again.

       "Sorry,” Angela whispered out as she let go of her hair, trying to fix the hair she had messed up from her ponytail. 

       Amelie just chuckled in response as she sat up, staying close to Angela. “It’s alright.”

       Angela looked at her, reaching a hand up to her cheek before wiping her hand over her mouth, causing Amelie to shake her head slightly with another small laugh. “How are you feeling?”

       “I feel better already,” she let out her own soft laugh, cheeks turning red as she thought about everything happening.

       Amelie pressed a kiss to Angela’s cheek before handing her clothes back to her, “Good.” She stood herself up and offered a hand to help Angela up. She took her hand and pulled herself up, pulling her shirt back down before pulling her clothes back on.

       Angela slid her shoes back on as Amelie fixed her hair, smoothing her shirt down to look less disheveled.

       “I kind of feel bad that you did all this, and I didn’t do a whole lot for you.” Angela glanced at her, adjusting her own ponytail to avoid looking directly at her.

       “Oh?” Amelie smiled. “Well, I will be on bed rest for the next few days, not at practice, if you ever want to come make sure my ankle is healing properly.” 

       “I might take up that offer.” She dropped her hands down, looking more at her now. “It’s important to make sure everything’s going well. I would hate for you to miss more practice than you need to.” She offered her own small smile.

       “I guess I’ll see you then.” Amelie reached to fix a piece of Angela’s hair.

       Angela smiled more at her. “Guess you will.”

       Amelie blew her a kiss, pulling a small giggle from the blonde woman, and opened the door to head out.

       “Don’t forget to take any type of medicine to take down the swelling,” Angela called after her, smiling to herself as Amelie waved at her and headed off.

**Author's Note:**

> i take w/w fic requests, no guarantee i'll get to them but feel free to comment suggestions below


End file.
